Player character stats
When creating your player, you’ll notice on the character sheet that a player has 17 stats. HP MP SP STRENGTH: ATTACK: ENDURANCE: DEFENSE: AGILITY: SPEED: ACCURACY: DEXTERITY: WISDOM: INTELLIGENCE: WILL POWER: SPIRIT: LUCK: COURAGE: These are abbreviated often into (HP)(MP)(SP)(STR)(ATK)(END) (DEF)(AGL)(SPD)(ACC)(DEX)(WIS) (INT)(WILL)(SPR)(LUC)(COU) Player Stats *POINTS: (HP) This will determine your characters life bar, or Health Points, if you deal damage to your health points, you lost a point, but it comes down to how much you deal in damage. If your Health Meter reaches zero, you die, but there's more to the Health Meter then you realize, you can also lose limbs while being in this world, and arm, an leg, if it comes to that, then you'll be put onto a timer, you character will start to bleed-out, and because of that, your health bar will slowly count down to zero. To stop the bleeding you can either fix the wound, heal the wound, or seal the wound, this will immobilized you from moving around or not at all, or even attack with full force. *POINTS: (MP) This will determine your characters magic, or Mana Points, when you cast a spell your mana points will decrease, but over time it will regenerate over a short amount of time. If your Mana Bar reaches zero, you will be unable to cast any spells until the Mana Bar is regenerated or restore. *STAMINA: (SP) This will determine your characters stamina, if you run, climb, jump, fight, punch, and kick, you Stamina Meter will start to decrease, if you go underwater, you Stamina Meter will decrease as well, just head up to take a breathe to restore. Stamina restores faster then your mana bar, but if your Stamina Meter hits zero, then you start losing Health Points, but if your climbing something, or running, your character will get tired and take a breathe. *STRENGTH: (STR) This will determine your characters physical power, or he's/her Strength, when your strength increases, your character is now able to use more heavier weapons, wear heavier armor, and how much the weight of items they can carry. Your strength also contributes to your characters physical resistance, and attack power. *ATTACK: (ATK) This will determine your characters attack power, with ever melee attack you make, you can deal an excellent amount of damage to your opponent, but it comes down to how mush damage you can deal with every strike you make. *ENDURANCE: (END) This will determine your characters Endurance, you character will surpass there limits and beyond, the more your Endurance increases, both your "Health Points" and "Stamina" will increase as well. *DEFENSE: (DEF) This will determine your characters defensive power, the stronger you defence is, the less damage is reduce from your "Health Points". *AGILITY: (AGL) This will determine your characters evasion ability, this will help your character to act faster and even help outmaneuver and guard against enemy attacks. *SPEED: (SPD) This will determine your characters Speed, speed affects how quickly your character can reload, and how fast he can attack with a melee weapon. *ACCURACY: (ACC) This will determine your characters Accuracy, the more your accuracy improves, on how further you can damage with ranged weapons and spell attacks. In addition, on how many strikes and connecting each attack to deal more damage. *DEXTERITY: (DEX) This will determine your characters Dexterity, dexterity contributes to both melee and ranged attack, with melee, it will determine whether a swing will connect with it's target. With ranged, it will determine the damage inflicted by piercing weapons, and the character is able to maneuver the weapon more deftly. *WISDOM: (WIS) This will determine your characters Wisdom, with the wisdom you gained, it will affect the speed of the spell learned, because of that, you can cast spells faster. *INTELLIGENCE: (INT) This will determine your characters Intelligence, with the knowledge you gained, your intelligence will improves, and the more it will affects your characters magic, because if that, it will determine how more damage you can deal with spell attacks. *POWER: (WILL) This will determine your characters Willpower, your willpower is strong, your willpower can resist the effects and negates less damage from others spells, the strength of you willpower will also determine your Mana Points. *SPIRIT: (SPR) This will determine your characters Spirit, with the strength of your spirit, you can cast more powerful holy and recovery spell. *LUCK: (LUC) This will determine your characters luck, your tendency towards good fortune through the course of the world and in battle as well. *COURAGE: (COU) This will determine your characters courage, with everything you encountered on you travels, you need a strong body, and a brave heart, if you come across something more fearsome then you, you statues will drop, and you may even become frozen with fear. Using Character Stats Players will all be given points you can distribute across the player’s stats after making the character, you’ll be able to calculate modifiers. this is determined by the character's age. The system put into this game runs on a point buy system with the starting value rolled using a d20 ( 20 sided dice ). Modifiers are used for checks, that your GM may ask you to make to see if you are successful in a particular endeavor, and Features. Features will constantly ask you to use Modifiers to measure the effectiveness of the Feature. Skill Checks Attack - ATK modifier is added to any improvised attack. Also, whenever performing an athletic act or one that requires great strength, your GM may ask you to make a STR check. Add or subtract your STR modifier from this check. Endurance - A Trainer’s HP is calculated by multiplying their Endurance stat by 4. Each time a player levels up, they also gain 4 HP. Stat X 4) + (Trainer Level X 4) Agility- AGL modifier is added to your Evasion bonus, unless it’s a negative number. Whenever you are targeted by a hostile attack with a Damage Dice Roll, the attacker must roll your Evasion bonus higher than their usual Accuracy Check to hit (the Evasion bonus from DEX caps at 6). Also, whenever performing an act that requires aim, balance, flexibility or speed, your GM may ask you to make a DEX check. Add or subtract your DEX modifier from this check. Intelligence - Whenever performing an act that requires academic knowledge, experience, or general intellect your GM may ask you to make a INT check. Add or subtract your INT modifier from this check. Wisdom - Whenever you are targeted by a hostile attack without a Damage Dice Roll, the attacker must roll your Reflex bonus higher than their usual Accuracy Check to hit (the Reflex bonus from WIS caps at 6). Whenever your GM asks you to make a perception check, you must roll and apply your WIS modifier to that check. The better you roll, the more aware you are of a particular situation surrounding you.